Blue Dude
by LordryuTJ
Summary: A blue adventurer starts falling for a pink bunny and exposes his love to her to a candled kid, and then, the love of his life shows her romance. K'nuckles/Panini. Rated T for language and romance.


Blue Dude:

**My first Total Cartoon Island fanfiction outside of the seasons.**

**I do not own any of the cartoons used in Total Cartoon Island, but I do own the fanfiction, cause I made it. There will be some spoilers in this fanfiction, because it takes place during the future unreleased 50****th**** season basically known as Total Cartoon Armageddon at the Loser Hotel.**

**Pairings are included in this oneshot. **

**Mainly Knuckles/Panini fluff and some Flapjack/Sandy and Gorgonzola/Panini belief of love. Sorry, no Phineas/Duncan this oneshot.**

**Summary to the oneshot: A blue adventurer starts falling for a pink bunny and exposes his love to her to a candled kid, and then, the love of his life shows her romance.**

**Rated T for some language and romantic content.**

**Some people might be OOC, which means Out of Character, as in that the character does not act that much like they do in the shows.**

**This might be an AU story.**

**SPOILER ALERT!!!!!**

K'nuckles knew that he'd make it _this_ far. He landed in 4th place and was voted off for being useless to his team, the Warfare Worms (Reference to Worms), the Total Cartoon Armageddon counterpart team of the Screaming Gophers. K'nuckles had hidden a love to someone special to the opposite team, the Salvation Soldiers, the Total Cartoon Armageddon counterpart team of the Killer Bass. This girl was young and part of a special animal fused species, but she looked mostly like a pink rabbit. However, a candle-headed kid was who the rabbit was falling for instead of that fat purple Warfare kid. K'nuckles was mostly awake all night thinking about…… Panini. He was happy for Flapjack when he found love to Sandy, a squirrel, and jealous at his old girlfriend, which he never kissed, for making love with Peppermint Larry. K'nuckles had never felt love before until now. He also never kissed a girl. And so, one night, K'nuckles laid on his bed, thinking about Panini again.

"Hello?" A voice rattled in K'nuckles's bedroom. The person came in, revealing to be Patrick Star, who was voted off 1st on the Salvation Soldiers. "Can I borrow some wooden legs?" The starfish asked the wooden blue adventurer. "I want to look like you and then act like you."

"No thanks." K'nuckles replied. "I got my own legs to use! Now go away! I want to be alone!"

Patrick walked away, just to leave K'nuckles alone, and in came… that candle kid who came in 12th place in the competition because of being a traitor and was on the Warfare Worms.

"What's with you?" Asked Gorgonzola. "You look like you saw a ghost. Is something wrong?"

At first, K'nuckles was silent. But then, K'nuckles whipsered…

"I'm in love."

"With who?" Asked the candle-headed kid.

"With Panini." Answered K'nuckles, letting out his hidden secret.

"Ya mean that pink rabbit that's falling for me?" Gorgonzola asked the blue man.

"Yes. Do you feel… jealous?"

"Well, sorta. Cause, you know, I'm sorta in love with Panini."

"And now I know, and knowing's half the battle."

"Okay, you're just making a reference there!"

Then, another voice boomed out.

"Hey, Gorgonzola! Ya mind moving my fruit down?!"

That was obviously Gazpacho, who was voted off 9th on the Soldier team for his… fruit antics.

"Coming!" Gorgonzola yelled down to Gazpacho. "Sorry, but I gotta go, K'nuckles. See ya at dinner?"

"Okay." Said K'nuckles, still laying on his bed. "Why the hell would I expose my secret?!"

"K'nuckles? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. K'nuckles ran out of his apartment to see… Panini!

"P-P-Panini?! I can explain!" cried K'nuckles.

"You don't have to."

Panini walked up to K'nuckles and then did the thing that would make K'nuckles remember this every other day. She kissed him! K'nuckles's tongue entered Panini's mouth, and then Panini's entered his mouth. The kiss went on for a few minutes and then, K'nuckles broke from the kiss.

"Thanks, Panini, for this wonderful kiss." said K'nuckles.

"It's what I do." mentioned Panini.

Panini walked away as K'nuckles felt even in more love and sighed happily, enjoying the best kiss of his life and also his first actual kiss.

**Do you want to know why I made this story and the pairings?! **

**I felt bored and made this story and even the pairings, especially the Pa'nuckles pairing. Although, I also made the Gorgonzini, Phincan (DuncanXPhineas slash, not seen in this oneshot) and Sandyjack pairings. Hope to make more oneshots based on fanon crossover pairings **_**real**_** soon. See ya!**


End file.
